Dance of the Duck
by tofumousethe3rd
Summary: When a little duck sees that her prince has lonely and empty eyes she decides to follow him and do what she can to help. Even if she is merely a duck, she will do whatever it takes for her prince to smile... Rated T for possible bird violence and human violence alike along with some naughty words.
1. Prologue- The Lake

I do not own Princess Tutu. Or Drosselmeyer. Or Duck. They all belong to their rightful owners...which isn't me...yeah

Enjoy!

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a small town named Gold Crown, a little duck was minding her own business in her little lake. She had no name, not even a simple duck name such as Woodle or Deedee. She did not have a mother duck to give such a name, or perhaps she was too scatterbrained to remember the duck name her mother could have given her before she disappeared. Thus all her bird friends, when she could find some friends, would always remember her as Duck, the little duck that lives in the little lake._

_And she was fine with being a lowly duck called Duck, living in her little lake, until one foggy day…_

When he first came at her little lake, Duck was busy trying to pry some of the long grass that grows in her little lake for her to munch on. But the moment he appeared through the fog she stopped frozen in place. She couldn't even begin to define what she felt at that moment, slowly choking on that strand of grass, as he aimlessly walked next to her lake. For a moment he just stood there, staring at her little lake. And then he suddenly began lifting his leg up and down, over and over again. Then he bent down to reach his toes and back up. Then he twirled, round and around, until he slowly lowered his arms. And then he left.

Duck may not have known why he was doing that beside her little lake in the middle of the foggy afternoon, but after successfully removing the grass that was sliding down her tiny throat, she concluded that it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her life. It was in that moment that she realized he must have been a prince.

After that first day she didn't think he would return…and yet he did. Almost every day he'd come to dance his lovely, careless routine, and leave without warning. So Duck would come every day near the little lake's edge to watch him. At first Duck didn't really understand why she felt such a pull toward him, why she wanted to come to his side as he danced. But after a few more visits she realized why she wanted to come to him. Whenever he came to dance he looked lonely and empty.

_But how can I possibly help my prince_, she thought as she saw him dance closer to the water than usual _I'm a duck, not a princess. I cannot dance with him. I cannot even hold his hand. Please my prince. Why must you look so lonely? I wish to see you smile as you dance._

"Well, well, you care for him don't you?" A sudden voice asked out of the gloom.

"Quack? Quack… (Who's there? How did you…)," Duck asked the voice, startled by the fact that she couldn't even decipher where the voice was coming from.

"A little duck like you…"

Now well and truly scared out of her wits she turned her head to see if the voice was behind her….only to turn back around and see two giant orange eyes staring at her. Then she saw an upside down grin. And finally, a white bearded face with said giant eyes and wide grin.

And like any sensible duck when faced with a toothy predator that happens to be upside-down, she immediately cried for help and endeavored to fly the other way, only to be caught by the tail and hoisted up face to face with the man.

"Please relax little duck. I do not wish to harm you," the man said quickly, trying to calm Duck down as she was attempting to bite off his fingers. "I simply heard you wished to help the lonely prince."

She stopped struggling at those words. "Quack Quac? (How could you hear my thoughts?)"

"The same way I can hear what you are saying now little duck." Duck tried to swallow at his words, only to find that she could not in her current state. "Ah! I suppose we could have this conversation right-side up don't you agree? I'll make you a deal. You stop biting my fingers and stay here until I'm finished, and I'll let you down. Or is it up?"

Although Duck was unsure whether or not he will let her back into the water she found herself nodding in hopes of keeping consciousness. After all if the man was going to kill her he would have already started the oven to cook her. Luckily the man was sincere in keeping his promise of turning the conversation right-side up and gently placed Duck back into the water. Duck found it wise not to attempt to fly off again and repeat history.

As both were now perfectly right-side up the man introduced himself. "My name is Drosselmeyer. When I was still…active I would write spectacular stories filled with excitement, romance and adventure…among other such things. But no matter! My craft is not important at the moment. How about you give me your name now little duck. I am guessing you haven't read any of my stories in this lake of yours, have you?"

"Q-quack quack…quack (Y-you can just call me Duck…and no. I haven't read your stories)," Duck replied. She wondered why this man would think that a duck such as herself would be able to read, being just a duck, much less be able to hold a book that will inevitably fall in her little lake. Then again how could she understand Human Speak at all?

"So your name is Duck? Just Duck? Does your kind not give names to their young, or is it just because your mother was just lazy?"

"Qu-quack quack. Quack (I-I don't remember being given a name. And I don't have a mother)," Duck replied.

"I see, I see. Well, I suppose ducks can already take care of themselves at a young age. It's going to be difficult having the main character be named Duck though…ah well. I'll worry about that later. So, as I was saying before, I happened to overhear your wish to help your prince, no?"

"Qua- (Tha-)"

"So what if I told you," Drosselmeyer continued before Duck could finish her sentence. "That there was a way to help your prince to smile again."

"Qua-!? (That wou-)"

"I mean, what use are you if you simply stare at him all googley eyed every day in hopes he'll just smile on his own? I bet you do not even know his name."

"Q-quack Qu- (B-but I'm just a-)." Duck continued to stammer as Drosselmeyer began talking faster than she could catch up with.

Finally Drosselmeyer yelled, "NOW, without further ado I shall present to you the means to begin the story! …Huh!?" As the man spoke he was placing his hands inside his pockets, only to take them out with nothing inside them.

"Wha-WHA!? NO! What happened to the pendant! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE THE POINT WHERE THE STORY BEGINS! HOW CAN IT BEGIN WITHOUT THE PENDANT!?" Whether he was furious or having an anxiety attack, Duck could not tell. She just slowly floated away from him in case the man decided to cast his fury or anxiety on her. Instead Drosselmeyer froze and stared at the very alarmed Duck and, with a simple "Hold on a moment" motion with his hand he disappeared as abruptly as he his appearance.

Duck could only float there, staring at her empty little lake before her until she realized that behind her, the prince was still dancing. _Was he dancing the whole time we were talking? _Duck pondered to herself. _Or am I simply going crazy and nothing of the sort happened?_

She never continued that thought. Her prince was leaving again. But as he slowly walked away she remembered something the man that may or may not have existed said.

_I mean, what use are you if you simply stare at him all googley eyed every day in hopes he'll just smile on his own? I bet you do not even know his name._

_Could I?_ She thought as the distance between the prince and her little lake increased. _Could I possibly help him smile, even though I'm just a simple duck...The strange man was right! Even if it's futile, I-I should do at least do something besides floating here in the water as he leaves me!_

And thus, with a new determination within her, she left her little lake and followed her prince out to the large, dry land that awaited her...

* * *

So yeah. There's my Prologue. I was always interested on what the story would be like if Drosselmeyer never gave Duck the pendant. Or if there was going to be a story at all. So like Drosselmeyer did in the anime I just gave the story a...little nudge in a different direction.

SO this'll be a little different from the anime. But I will be referencing the first episode quite a lot in the next chapter.

Until then please, review if you have something to tell me about the story so far. Even if it's just a word or two, it'll mean a lot to me!

Hope you doods have a great day!


	2. The Knight, The Prince, and The Princess

All belongs to their rightful owners. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a little duck who fell in love with a prince. While the prince was handsome and charming, the duck realized that he also looked sad, and lonely. _

_One foggy morning, as she observed her prince and wishing for his smile, an old man by the name of Drosselmeyer came before her. The strange old man told her she could not make him smile by merely staying in her little lake, waiting for him to come and dance by the water's edge. _

_When the strange man left abruptly, the little duck decided to follow his advice and left her little lake to follow her prince. Maybe by seeing who he truly is, can she finally see his smile..._

Chapter 1-The Knight, The Prince, and The Princess

After what appeared to be a decade or two later Duck and her prince arrived at what seemed to have been a gathering inside a building. A good number of Humans were grouped together near a strange set of bars aligned on the walls. They were doing the same stretches her prince did by her little lake. _Are they all...dancers?_

"Ah, Mytho. You're late. Again," a voice called out from the crowd. It seemed to have been directed toward her prince. _Mytho...So that is my prince's name. Mytho...Such a beautiful name. It fits him perfectly. Mytho. _ Duck repeated the name in her head over and over again as to remember it.

The owner of the voice came to stand in front of Mytho. Now that he was in Ducks sight she couldn't help but notice that the creature happened to be a...cat. _W-wha-!? _"This has been going on for too long Mytho! You've been coming here nearly one hour later than the appointed time for practice for...for _weeks._" As he was speaking his fur seemed to spike up through his clothes. "Do you truly believe that just because I am not interested in marrying a boy that I cannot punish you for your lack of dedication? It's-It's-"

"It's my fault."

"Meaow?"

Suddenly a black-haired boy with a rather scowling look about him came to stand next her prince...Mytho. "It's my fault he's been late coming to practice Mr. Cat," he said. "I told him to stop staying afterwards to practice because those brats wouldn't stop bothering him. So I told him he should practice at a place where people couldn't follow him."

"Is that so Fakir? ...Is this true Mytho? Were you only listening to your roommate's suggestion and merely practice elsewhere?" Mr. Cat asked Mytho in a more calmly manner.

"Yes," Mytho replied. Ducks heartbeat nearly stopped. Her prince's voice was so beautiful but..._Even...even his voice sounded so empty...Mytho._

"I see...very well then. I will let this slide for now. From now on if you would like to get extra practice in you may come in here a few hours earlier instead of finding some 'private place' hours away from the Academy. Do you understand?" But_...but that would mean I won't be able see him at my little lake anymore..._

"Yes sir."

"Then please, get in line." And so both her prince, Mytho, and the scowling boy, Fakir joined the other dancers next to the wall. "Now, about the..." Duck soon realized that she may have been out in the open the whole time they were speaking and quickly ran to one of the corners of the room while Mr. Cat was discussing...whatever the cat was discussing. _Hopefully I can continue to see Mytho_ _dance_ _in here without being noticed by anyone...especially not by that Fakir guy. He seems very close to Mytho…His knight perhaps._

As Duck adjusted herself in her little corner Fakir turned to Mytho and said "Don't make a fool out of me again Mytho. I can't keep caring for you twenty-four hours of the day. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

_I take it back. I really, really don't like this guy..._

A few hours later Mr. Cat finished his lesson and dismissed the class. Luckily nobody seemed to have spotted the little duck hidden in her little corner of the room the entire time. Sadly she could not find any food in that corner of the room either. Even as the dancers exited the room the floor was still smooth and clean, without a twig or bread crumb in sight. _So hungry…why couldn't they at least have had some sort of lunch break in between? Ah! Mytho, wait!_ Quickly ignoring her stomach's grumbling Duck left the corner to follow her prince as he was leaving. Unfortunately Fakir was walking right next to Mytho, tempting Duck to remain further away from her prince than she would like as she followed him. _At this rate I might lose sight of them altogether. There are so many people walking back and forth from the hall… _

Once they reached the end of the hallway and left the building they were both greeted by a very elegant young girl walking toward them. _Wow…her eyes are so pretty…and her hair looks so soft_. Turning to Mytho she thought, _I wonder if…_

"Hello Mytho. Fakir," the girl greeted the two, although it was noticeable that she was only looking at Mytho, who was staring blankly back.

"Mytho is busy today," Fakir snapped, looking annoyed at…everything around him. _He'd probably look at the sky and call it annoying for being blue._

"Oh, is that so?" the girl replied confidently. "Then I'll just ask Mytho what he's doing that's making him so busy on this particular day. Perhaps I can help him. Mytho? What are you doing today?"

"Nothing," Mytho replied without interest.

"So are you really busy today?"

"Not really."

"Then you don't see a problem in taking me to dinner?"

"No."

"Then I'll see you later tonight then. Meet me at the center square in front of the dorms. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"…Yes sir?"

"Okay Rue." _Wow this girl is so strong. And pretty. Really pretty._ With a forlorn look she turned to see Mytho and Rue side by side. _Then it's true…she must be Mytho's princess._

Duck knew that it was inevitable that Mytho's princess would be lovely and radiant. And certainly not a little clumsy bird such as herself. From the moment she saw Rue look into Mytho's blank eyes that they were meant to be together. Just like those fairytales where the prince would only fall for the most beautiful of swans. _Maybe she can help my prince more than I can. I'll have to follow them during this "dinner" to see what I can do to help her as well. So her name is Rue…Rue. A name that is almost as beautiful as Mytho's._ _Rue and Mytho. Mytho and Rue_. _Rue._ Duck repeated her name inside her head over and over again as to remember it.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." Rue turned to Fakir for a moment to say "Is that okay with you, Mr. Chaperone?" before walking off without an answer.

Then Fakir made some sort of a "tch" sound and said to Mytho "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

To which Mytho simply replied "I don't mind."

Then Fakir called Mytho a moron, _how dare he call my prince a moron_, and they both continued walking, and so Duck continued to following them.

* * *

They walked their way to another building where she could see the "square" Rue was talking about. Then they went inside the building and then up the stairs. Where Duck had to jump over all 18 steps, each as tall as her. Finally they stopped inside one of the room, by which time Duck could feel her limits. Not only was she exhausted from following long-legged beings for half the day but she had barely more than a twig to eat before she left her little lake. Her feet, completely and utterly unused to hard ground, looked swollen and seemed to have some very off colors besides yellow appearing at the bottom of them.

_This is the last time I'll EVER follow a prince somewhere where there is hard ground, large steps and swinging doors. I should have just stayed near the center square and waited until Mytho took his princess to dinner…uuuurgh. I need food! I need water! I need my lake!_

As Duck took a moment to catch her breath she realized that, once again, she was out in the open, even when she tried attaching herself to the nearest corner as they were closing the door._ If I stay here they'll see me the minute they turn their head. Alright…come on Duck. Just a few more steps and then I'll be able to rest…_ Duck rushed under one of the two beds leaning on the other side of the room as Fakir started speaking.

"I don't care if you go out with her, but she better not start taking you out at night on a regular basis." Duck could practically hear Fakir's sneer at the sound of her name. "I can't keep following you around to keep an eye on you all the time. It's bad enough that I let you be on your own in the morning."

"I'm sorry," Mytho replied. _For the love of canary…Quit harassing him!_ Duck silently urged Mytho to tell Fakir to back off as Fakir's legs moved closer to Mytho's from under the bed. It took Duck awhile to notice that their legs are the same color blue. It was obvious though that Mytho's legs were by far the most beautiful of legs compared to Fakir's.

"…Why are you giving me that look? There's no need to show that expression!" Fakir suddenly shrilled, causing Duck yelp out a sudden quack in surprise. The legs stopped moving. _Was…was I heard? _Fakir's legs were moving closer to the bed. _Please don't look under the bed please don't look under the bed…_ But the legs seemed to have simply leaned on the side of the bed. Fakir must have decided to sit on top of it without notice. _Phew…_

"Whatever," Fakir continued as his legs crossed on each other. _My prince's legs are far prettier… _"Just don't feel anything. You're better off as heartless as you are…" _Wait…heartless!?_ Duck had to resist quacking out in shock a second time. _Wh-what does he mean by heart…less…why would such a thing be considered "better"? Better than what? Having a heart!?_ Duck glanced solemnly at her prince's legs leaning against the side of the second bed. _Is that why…your eyes and legs are so lonely? Mytho…_

"Haaaaah…what was the point of suggesting you go out early again? So stupid…should have come with you…where'd did you go this time, by the way?"

"At the lake." _My little lake_.

"Hmph, of course you'd go to that smelly lake." _Don't you dare insult my lake you jerk._ "I don't understand why I suggested that to you in the first place…so did anything happen this time?"

"There was the duck that followed me."

…_WHAT!?_

"What?"

"The duck followed me."

"No! I mean was it the same duck that was hiding in the corner during class?" _They noticed me!?_

"Yes." _Q-quap_. All of the sudden Ducks hiding place under Fakir's bed was not the most comfortable place to be under at the moment.

Fakir laughed. "Hahaha! So that's why that poor thing was shivering and staring at you the whole time. You sure tend to bring trouble with you…did you bring bread with you or something?" _Poor…shivering? Was I shivering? Huh…I guess it was a little chilly in there. And smooth. And stuffy smelling. Agh! I want to go back to my warm little lake! I miss the old man. I want bread! Why did he have to ask such a cruel question…? _For a moment her mind returned back to her little lake and the old man who would come and feed and converse with her every once in a while.

"No. It just came whenever I danced."

"For how long?

"Since I started coming there." _He…he knew since the beginning!?_

"Uh…huh. So are you saying that a duck is fan of ballet? How cultured…Well. I suppose there's nothing wrong with a little duck following you around. It couldn't do much damage considering you already have a 'girlfriend' making you pay for dinner." Fakir paused. "Wait. Since the duck been following you this whole time…does that mean she snuck into our room as well?"

_Oh dear._

"She's under the bed."

_QUAP!_

"…Huh. So I wasn't just hearing things…" Fakir's legs were moving away from the bed. _No…_ Fakir's head was now facing her tiny body curled up as far away from him as she could. _PLEASE DON'T EAT ME. _His hands were reaching towards her.

"Qua…QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (Run-RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN)". The moment Fakir's hands were about to wrap around her she quickly dashed out of the way and desperately ran over to the door that miraculously opened up. Flying down the stairs she jumped out of one of the open windows and jumped into the fountain in the square.

After a minute or two of silence she concluded that no one coming after her. _Phew…_ She could see the sun was still high in the sky. Giving herself a quick wash and drink from the fountain, which for some reason was very oddly tasting compared to her little lake, she decided to rest there until Mytho comes out to take her princess to dinner. _Hopefully this time I won't be seen in the dark…_And then she fell asleep right then and there.

* * *

When Duck woke up she couldn't tell where she was for a second until she remembered that she was waiting for her prince to take her princess somewhere to have dinner. She turned her head to the sky, noting how the sun has almost set upon the horizon. _I must be ready to follow him when he leaves-THERE HE IS. _Mytho was closing the door to the dorm and coming towards the fountain. _Hide behind the statue hide behind the statue!_ Duck hid behind the statue when Mytho sat on the edge of the fountain.

He did not do much besides sit there, his amber eyes staring back at the building. The wind rustled his white hair quite a bit. They reminded Duck of swan feathers. She could recall the old man telling her the story of Swan Lake, how the beautiful princess turned into an enchanted swan by an evil wizard for refusing his…his something. She couldn't remember that part. When a swan hunter came to kill the bird, he instead fell in love with her and when night came she returned to being the beautiful princess and in turn fell in love with the hunter. They promised each other they would meet at a "ball" and that they would live happily ever after. The old man never told her how the story ended though…

_He is so beautiful…Mytho. He must have been a Swan in his past life. A beautiful enchanted swan that every man and woman that come across his path would love and cherish unconditionally. _The minutes seemed to stretch onto hours as Mytho continued to sit there by himself, not turning around for a second to realize a little duck was creeping closer and closer to him. _Why must you be so sad my prince? Why did that Fakir guy say that you were…heartless. Does that mean you cannot feel anything? That you cannot smile at me while you danced?_

Suddenly Duck realized she was right next to Mythos while in her musings. Yet at that moment, she was not scared of being eaten by Mytho like she was in the room. She was still wishing for Mytho's smile as she stood next to him, unafraid of his height compared to hers. If she was to make him smile, she must at least try speaking to him, despite his probably limited understanding of Duck-speak. Duck began to prep herself to open her beak in front of her prince._ Just try saying hello Duck. It's not so hard. Pretend he's a bird just like you. A magnificently wonderful bird._

"Quuuaaak…? (Heeeelloooo…?)" _No! That must sound so stupid to such a magnificent bird- I mean, prince._

Nonetheless Mytho turned his head toward her, his expression not changing in the slightest, and as silent as he was when he was staring into the horizon. Duck then decided to try and converse with him until he spoke.

"Qu-quack quack (L-lovely weather we'rehaving). Quack quack? (Do you like the weather today?) Quack quack. Q-quack? (It looks like the sun will set soon. A-are you waiting for your princess?)" _I have to quite rambling now. It's not like he can understand me._ "Quack qua- (Are you-)"

"You're the duck that followed me everywhere."

"Qua-!?" _He-he's speaking to me!_

"And you always came to me when I danced at the lake." And then Mytho's face slightly…changed. Very, very slightly. Duck did not know if it meant she had gotten through to him, or if he actually felt anything in that change of expression. But then Mytho picked Duck up gently and put her on his lap. He began stroking her head.

"Your fur is so soft." _Your hand is so warm._ That was when Duck knew she was right knowing that her prince would never harm her, and that she was as safe as she could be by his side. And that maybe, just maybe, she had a chance at making him smile.

"Mytho. That's a duck. You do know they have feathers right? Not fur." _Rue!?_

"Oh."

"Qu-quack quack! Quack quack quack quack qua- (I'm so sorry! I wasn't doing anything suspicious with your prince I swear I was just-)"

"See. You even offended the poor thing. Calling her pretty feathers fur."

"I'm sorry."

Rue walked towards them without hurry with an amused smile on her face. An amused and radiant smile that fit her beauty perfectly. Even if she misunderstood Duck's ramblings Duck could not help but admire her. _She is so fit to be Mytho's princess it is almost painful._

"Hmph! Well the duck certainly doesn't seem to mind your serious offence of mistaking her feathers for fur. In fact she looks way too comfortable in your lap for my liking. Can you move aside for me little duck?"

"Quack! (Of course!)" Duck dropped to the ground to move out of Rue's way before she had a chance to move her herself. For some reason Rue looked very confused, but then continued to smile at her.

"Thank you," she said, looking directly at Duck for a brief second, before she unexpectedly slipped onto Mytho's lap as if it were nothing. _Oh-oh my…_

"I thought we were going to have dinner"

"I change my mind. Being in your lap is much more comfortable than being in a crowded restaurant. You don't mind if I stay here right?"

"No. I don't."

"That's good." Rue wrapped her arms around Mytho's back and buried her face under his chin. "Could you stroke my hair for me please?"

"Alright," Mytho replied. His hand slowly moved up and down her black silky hair. _This is…this is getting much too intimate for me…I'd better leave now. _But then there it was. That slight change on Mytho's face. And Rue's gentle smile in Mytho's arms.

Duck knew right then and there that she will see Mytho's gentle smile. There was hope in that small change. _No matter what that Fakir said, Mytho won't stay heartless forever._

Assured by this spark of hope, she turned to make her way back to her little lake. Along the way, not far from the fountain and dorm she realized that there was something that she probably should have taken advantage of while following Mytho to the dance place and dorms. A river.

_YES! This will make going to see Mytho dance at that place much easier!_ Duck swiftly brought herself into the river's soothing waters and waded her way back to her lake so quickly that when she arrived the sun was still just barely leaving the edge of the trees. _Sheesh I wish I knew about this before bruising my feet and drink that horrid fountain water._

Finally, after a long day of following her prince and trekking up stairs she could eat some grass and rest at her little lake until morning. _Let us hope that I will be able to see Mytho smile tomorrow._

* * *

"No…no no no NO!" A man was screaming within another place or time. "This cannot BE! HOW could the pendent, the TRIGGER to this story simply…DISAPEAR?" It was the same man that met Duck just that morning, Drosselmeyer that was pacing back and forth in his Clockwork cell. One could tell he was hysterical by a single glance.

"And change!? What is this 'change' I am seeing!? He cannot be changing yet he hasn't even got a single piece of his heart yet!?" His eyes were bulging at the confusion, yet the clockwork continued its calm and steady motion. "This is not a beginning! This beginning simply cannot BEGIN without the trigger." One of the pieces of clockwork showed an image of Duck resting at her lake.

"This Duck cannot begin the story yet without a proper beginning. She has the potential to become an amusing main character, but she is not ready for this change. Not yet." The image disappeared. "No…she must simply waste her time following the other characters around until I can find this pendent…" He sighed. He sensed that he would be spending a long while looking for a key item that should have already have appeared by now.

"And I was so looking forward to this tragedy to begin..."

* * *

And that's that. It took awhile, but that's that. Here's to hoping the next one will come sooner.

This one was actually getting really lengthy at one point, because I wanted to add more and more. But this was just the first chapter so how can I possibly lay out all the cards yet? For example (Spoilers!) Fakir is a jerk. Duck was gonna dislike him from the beginning but I decided to pull it back some cuz she's not gonna immediately dislike someone until they act like a jerk. Which he did so now Duck has a pretty bad impression of him.

SO! Your thoughts? Ideas on what I'm gonna do? Musings on the weather? Please, it would be lovely if you would give me a review.

Hope you all have a lovely day on the day you read this!


End file.
